A Bonnie Moonlight Lark
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Done. Takes place at Castle Wyvern during What's Done is Done, and just after Past Returns. A less dramatic Hudson and OC, while Jeffry Robbins making an appearance
1. Brooklyn in charge

****

A bonnie moonlit lark

By Trynia Merin

**_A short story taking place after the Rachel/Hudson piece and during Last Rest Denied_**

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is owned by Buena Vista/Disney. The only characters that I have come up with are Rachel Vitreum, formerly known as Raina MacLaren. I changed her name so people wouldn't confuse her with the Raina of my KISS fanfiction, but she's a similar character. This is written as fanfic and means no harm to the show. My thanks to Noel Leas, Beth Strong, and Demona May Stevens for their support on this project started and left off three years ago…

Darkness was her day now, rather than the blinding sun. A smorgasbord of twinkling lights spread beneath, encrusting towers, spires and blocks in three dimensions. To move in three instead of two was staggering. Not that she wasn't accustomed to the experience, but to actually glide on currents of wind took more getting used to then she could possibly imagine. From the Eerie building they had glided up the length of Manhattan in short hops from one neighborhood to the next.

Despite the fact the city was still a Quarryman hot zone, Hudson had something, or someone important to introduce to her. Although the clan was requested to take all precautions against foolhardy ventures, Goliath deemed it highly important that the Clan train its new members in every skill possible to survive and perform their role as protectors. Delilah, Rachel, and Misty all required training in matters gargoyle, and all had taken to learning quickly. Lexington had picked up tutoring Delilah and her adopted daughter Misty in reading lessons, while Brooklyn trained the females in battle exercises as second in command. Hudson imparted his knowledge of Gargoyle lore and history, reprising his role as Mentor from centuries ago. Between Goliath and Hudson, the three new females added gliding, hand to hand, and stealth to their arsenal of skills required of them as gargoyles and Clan females.

The problem Hudson had pointed out was that there were precious few females other than Demona who had been adults. All of her knowledge was as Goliath's Second, and the Mother of the Clan. Now Hudson as Mentor played a dual role in passing on the knowledge handed down by word of mouth from one rookery to another. He was especially adamant that their customs would not be lost in this new time. Already the Trio knew most of what young gargoyles required, and had enthusiastically tutored Angela in this. Now there were three new students, and Goliath had seen to it that they drilled in all their spare time, teamed with one other clan member during patrols.

"These be dark times," Hudson said.

"And still you're having me fly tonight…" she murmured.

"Goliath had said I must teach ye what ye must know. That we not be prisoners in our own protectorate. To learn the dangers they must face, if they are to be Clan," Hudson said.

Memories flickered of the past weeks since she'd become a gargoyle. How things had forever changed for the Time Lady. How for a period of each day she trained all three females in the knowledge of modern armaments, and the cultures of this time. Delilah and Misty prospered under this other strong female presence. In many ways Elisa became their surrogate mother and older sister. Angela had to admit she was once jealous, but now valued a new bond she was forming with Delilah. In many ways they were Rookery sisters. She missed her siblings on Avalon, and these were welcome female peers.

Derek, AKA Talon, spent more time at the Castle assisting Goliath in patrolling whenever possible. Fang was still a prisoner, all attempts having failed to rehabilitate him. Claw and Maggie spent their evenings with the Manhattan Clan, while some of them ended up visiting in the Labyrinth on patrols.

Raina, now giving herself the name Rachel, felt lost in the shuffle. For the first time she had a family, and yet she was the odd one out. Since she had the accumulated knowledge of many years, she was often a valued advisor. Nevertheless she was a novice in gargoyle ways. While Delilah and Misty took their places alongside the youthful Trio, Ray sometimes felt like it was difficult to find someone to relate to, other than Elisa and Goliath. She and Elisa slowly developed a friendship through virtue of their shared earth heritage, and were soon best of friends. Brooklyn and the others looked to her as an older sister or mother figure, while Goliath saw her as a peer in some ways, but having to prove her place.

Earlier that evening at sunset…

The hard stony skin cracked upon her, together with instant awareness. Ray inhaled, then let out a loud scratching roar as she shook herself free. Her eyes saw crimson dawn, and then she was flexing her double membrane wings and shaking off all the debris that landed around her. Somewhere close Delilah shook off her stone skin followed by Angela. Lexington had already swooped down, while Broadway landed in the courtyard rubbing his stomach. Goliath already stood from his perch on the tallest tower, and waited for the news that this night would bring.

"Ray, you simply must tell me more, about when you were in France," came Angela's voice as she perched beside her.

"What, you're not studying history are you?" Brooklyn asked, shaking off stone as he moved close to Ray. "OR is it a gargirl thing?"

"I'll be happy to fill you in, but you'd be better off asking MacBeth about that," Ray chuckled.

"Well, isn't he, um busy… these days, teaching and all?" Angela asked. "And he um… has a girlfriend…"

"When did THIS happen?" Brooklyn groaned. "Why am I the last to know things like that? Hello, I'm the second in command…"

"That's something you ONLY remind us of every night lately for the past month?" Broadway quipped as he walked past, and Angela took his hand shyly.

"Hey, I need to know these things…" Brooklyn said.

"I'll tell you all about it, if you like," Ray offered.

"Good deal. Been meaning to tell you, you're flight's still a bit rusty. I could give you some personal tips if you'd like," Brooklyn said.

"I'd enjoy that… but first, I'm starving…"

"Ohh, you're welcome to join us at breakfast then," Broadway called up.

"Let's go," Ray said as she dropped down.

"Wait, I thought we could go now," Brooklyn said.

Ray glanced around, wondering where the other clan members were. Delilah moved up, and Brooklyn momentarily glanced to her. "Where is Angela?" she asked.

"Um she um went with Broadway," Brooklyn said. "Where's the kid?"

"Lex has him. He is taking care," said Delilah. "I want to know more about flying… and you say you give personal lessons…"

"Um, well, the more the merrier," he shrugged.

"Why don't you two avail yourselves, I can't do anything without some food," Ray said as she leapt down, and Brooklyn felt a warm flush. This was a nice change of pace, because lately he couldn't see Delilah without Lex.

"C'mon… a couple flights round the tower… let's see what you've learned," he said as he took her claw, and she leapt off, tugging him after her. While Ray welcomed his attentions, there was something about his enthusiastic and obvious approach that was annoying. Yes, it was flattering to be pursued by the second in command, but it was so juvenile, and she felt as if she were holding herself back. No, she wanted something a bit more sometimes. Although he meant well, she had far more experience in some realms than he, and was more than happy to show him what she knew. Yet he sometimes had issues with pride, and she knew that at some point, her advanced age would be a deterrent.

"You're not THAT old," Ray muttered to herself as she stiffly caped her wings and saw the silhouettes of Brooklyn and Delilah circling the high tower. From inside the castle, Elisa entered the courtyard in search of Goliath. Seeing Ray, she turned toward her instead of the tall flight that led to his perch.

"Hey, how's it going?" Elisa asked. "You adjusting okay?"

"Yes Elisa, things are going great… aside from some getting used to," Ray smiled as Elisa gave her a pat on the shoulder. Despite the fact they were both females, the half hug was the best greeting between two women who were in more masculine lines of work. Not QUITE sisters, but more buddies from association.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but Goliath's been kind of worried… that you're feeling at home, and I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do, as your friend," Elisa said as they walked along.

"You've told my students everything I told you to, and helped me tie up loose ends. And I enjoy the clothes you've brought me to help me feel more… myself," Ray said.

"I know you're an alien, but you're still, or were human, so I know what it's like to feel like a stranger around them," Elisa said. "I've only been a gargoyle briefly, and it can be terrifying and exciting at the same time…"

"Yes, but I'll be one the rest of this regeneration," Ray said.

"Any regrets?" Elisa asked, thrusting her hands into her pockets.

"Few," said Ray slowly. "Although do you sometimes wish…"

"No," Elisa said honestly. "Yes… maybe so… it's pretty complicated…"

"I wish I had a choice between them, and yet…" Ray said slowly. "I for the first time belong somewhere. And that's worth giving up human culture…"

"You don't have to give it all up though," Elisa said as she thumped Ray on the back. "How's things with you and…"

"Good question, I could ask you about Goliath… you've known them longer than me… there's a level of distance they put… and things with well, you know who are sometimes awkward. He means well, but I don't want it to seem like he's playing favorites."

"You care about each other, right?" Elisa said. "I know what it's like to deny something more's there than a complicated and intense friendship, but I know for a fact he's interested in you far more than just… well I know you know it too… but you see how long it took for me… and Goliath to…"

"A wise choice," Ray said. "I wonder half the time if he liked me better as a human? He's polite, but he seems awkward, and I'm trying to keep my distance. That first night we sat together and watched TV, but I thought it was pushing it to ask for more… and well…"

"He misses you," Elisa said as she looked up at Ray. "He wonders if YOU don't like him… or if he's doing something wrong…"

"Say what?" Ray asked.

"You guys were all over each other, I mean you said something about watching TV with him shortly after you guys made up, and then all of a sudden I'm hearing you complain about him never being around…"

"We're all so busy with this training… and he always vanishes…"

"I've seen you and Brooklyn together. Maybe he thinks that you're avoiding HIM…"

"I don't want to stand in the way of his educating the others," said Ray. "I've kept away out of respect, because I know that it takes time…"

"Bad idea. Don't stay away. I made that mistake. You might not have the time you think you have," Elisa said meaningfully as they strode into the castle, and the kitchen area. Broadway was whipping up French toast, while Angela stirred a pitcher of iced tea. Ray waved as she walked past, but Broadway motioned her over.

"You gotta eat," he said. "Didn'tcha say you were hungry?"

"He's got a point, gal pal," Elisa nudged her. "Eat something. And then think about our chat. I've gotta go talk to the big guy. But don't give up…"

"Thanks," she nodded, and walked over to the kitchen. As she settled into a chair, she almost got run over by Lexington and Misty, who was laughing as he carried her and grabbed a stack of pancakes with strawberry syrup as they rushed by. Goliath and Elisa wandered in together, and took two plates he had fixed. Ray saw him put one before her, when Brooklyn walked in with Delilah. Both of them sat down on the opposite end of the table as Ray, before saying, "Hey where were you going?"

"Brooklyn showed me much flying."

"And he didn't stop for breakfast, he's nuts!" Broadway said. "You'd better take a plate now, or I'm reporting you to Goliath for…"

"I'm the second in command, and she didn't say no," Brooklyn said. "Now can we get something to eat now?"

"Here you go, of course!" Angela said, putting together two plates of breakfast and handing them to him. He yanked out a chair for Delilah, and motioned for her to sit down as he set a plate before her, and sat next to her. She pushed the food around a bit before he glanced meaningfully at her.

"One for you, Ray," Broadway said as he set a plate before her, and then Angela and he sat opposite and to her left, with their own plates. Even though Delilah was starting to eat, Ray prodded at her eggs with a fork, and wondered what had come over her. Then the paring of conversations happened where Brooklyn and Broadway started talking about clan things, and Delilah and Angela began to converse about the latest television programs, and fashion stores they'd seen in their patrols. Ray didn't realize that Brooklyn was talking to her till he nudged her.

"Um, sorry, been out to lunch a bit," she straightened up.

"This seat taken lass?" asked a voice that made her jump a bit, because it was unexpected, and she glanced up as Hudson rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no of course not…" she said quickly.

"A good evenin' to ye lasses and lads. Ye could've told me that breakfast was on… Bronx as it is figured it out…"

"Well you weren't around… and we didn't wanna disturb your TV program…" said Angela. "I know you love the nightly news… and then there's CSI…"

"Twas cancelled tonight. And I'll be going back after a bite, providing Goliath has not yet called a clan meeting…" Hudson said as he automatically sat next to Ray, and Bronx nudged his nose under his hand. He seized a piece of bacon off the plate Angela set beside him and began to feed the dog gargoyle.

"I'm sure he'd have said something by now, I saw him earlier with Elisa," Ray said, quickly realizing that she might be drawing undue attention sitting there with a nervous feeling in her stomach at his proximity.

"Thank ye," he said as he turned to her. "I was wondering if ye'd pass me the maple syrup… seems the thing with this… and I'd be wondering why ye haven't touched yer food…"

"Um well…"

"Unless ye'd be realizing the same thing," he said as he took the syrup container that was passed to him by Angela, and then set it next to her.

"Orange juice or coffee?" she asked as it was passed around.

"That bitter brew, yes indeed," he nodded as she offered to pour him some, and realized he'd grabbed the bacon plate and dropped more beside what she was starting to work on. He pushed a cup by her, and made sure the sugar was passed while he fixed his brew. While they didn't have coffee in the Middle Ages, Hudson had taken to this 20th century amenity. He'd drunk tea, but preferred ale or wine far more.

"Thanks," she said, glad for the rattling tongues of conversation drowning out her awkward silence.

"Ye need t' keep up yer strength, lass," he said, and realized the comment was directed at her as he began to eat in the same manner as the others, with utensils and all. Ray cut off a small piece and bit into it, only then realizing how hungry she'd been.

"I'd forgotten," she said, and still didn't look right at him, her cheeks were flushed so warm.

"What's wrong Broadway lad? Ye not feeding her enau? She's fair wasting away and tells me she's not hungry," Hudson muttered as Broadway got up and went to check on seconds.

"It's no big deal," Ray blushed.

"Sun may give us its strength in rest, but a warrior moves on his stomach," Hudson said genially as he watched her eat.

"We know, we know," the Trio chorused. Hudson cast them an indignant scowl, taking the remainder of the bread and tossing it down to Bronx with some sausages.

"So, laddie, what's the plan fer today?" Hudson asked.

"Why's everyone looking at me? Goliath's still here," Brooklyn glanced up from where he was talking to Lex, who'd just sat down with Misty to his left.

"I am indeed, but I shall be occupied with assisting Elisa with a case," Goliath said. "And I apologize for not informing you sooner, Brooklyn… but I'll need your help managing things here, as I will be closely involved."

"About time," Angela whispered to Ray, who nodded with a shy blush. "Father's been dragging his tail enough…"

"Here's your chance at leadership hot shot," Broadway teased. "Don't blow it…"

"How involved?" asked Brooklyn. "I mean are you going away a few days? The Quarrymen are pretty rampant…"

"Elisa has a breakthrough in the whereabouts of Dracon's newest plot, and I must tag along…"

"Will you need us to…" Broadway asked, and Angela glanced at him in irritation. Couldn't he take a hint? After all, Goliath and Elisa might WANT to handle things together in light of the deepening of their relationship.

"I'll need all of you patrolling here, whilst I am gone… and Hudson, make certain that the training continues in my absence. Brooklyn, you're in charge… because communication must be kept to minimum," Goliath said. "Ray, Delilah, Misty, you must entrust your studies to the others in the clan, and make certain not to wander off… you still must protect, but no one is to go out alone…"

"Good point. Buddy system," said Brooklyn with a grin at Ray, and she rolled her eyes. "So, experienced clan members with rookies…"

"Aye," Hudson nodded.

"Patrols as usual, and someone left behind to guard the castle, right?" said Brooklyn, glancing at Goliath.

"Exactly. I shall be gone five nights, but I'll contact you on the third… should anything happen, you'll hear from me sooner," Goliath said. "I'm counting on you… you lead in my absence on Avalon, but I am hopeful we won't be gone as long this time…"

"Go on and get outta here, Goliath," he saluted. "I've got it covered."

"My thanks. Stay safe, and stay well," he waved to the clan, and Ray felt a moment of panic.

"All right, you heard it. Patrols as usual… and I'll be pairing you off this time. Those of us who know the drill with those of you who are new…" he said as the others stood around in anticipation.

"You're deciding who's with whom? Anything new here with who's going with who?" Angela broke in. "And is it wise to send all of the new clan sisters out when they are still…"

"Fine, whatever. Two of us will stay behind, or one of us to look after the kid, and Bronx… but we always have three on patrol at least… and what's the movement from the news feed Lex?"

"Quarrymen seen in Queens and Bronx… not you boy, so we'd better have it checked out, according to Elisa," said Lex.

"When will we be free of them?" Angela winced. "It's only getting worse and Father said…"

"Goliath knows. But he's also said that the Clan's gonna have to learn better ways of fighting Q men sooner or later. That means ALL of the clan's gotta know the best tricks to survive on patrol. And with the right teams, nobody going anywhere alone, it should be all right… providing we don't let those jerks see us…"

"I could've told you that," Broadway whispered to Angela. "You ask me he's throwing his weight around a little too much…"

"Father made him second in command… we have to learn to follow his orders," Angela shrugged. "But that doesn't mean we have to like them all the time…"

"What about the castle, lad?" asked Hudson. "Will ye be wanting me t' stay behind as usual? With the bairn?"

"Not this time Hudson. I'll need your experience out there with the newbies. One team's gonna stay behind and keep an eye on things here… while Bronx guards here with the kid."

"I'm volunteering," Lex said as he held up his hand. " I was wondering if I could stay here with Misty, she's pretty anxious to learn about the computer systems, and well…"

"Sounds good. IF she's learning it okay, then that solves that problem…" Brooklyn nodded, almost too eagerly, Angela thought.

"Take care of her, Lexington," Delilah said as she stroked his cheek, and Brooklyn looked a bit wary.

"Okay that takes care of the coverage here. Angela, Broadway, It's a no brainier you're a team. You cover Queens. Dee and I'll take the part with my moniker. And for Manhattan, Ray… that leaves you with Hudson. Since it's Thursday night, I know you're heading to Jamaica bay…"

"Aye," Hudson nodded, not even protesting, and Ray felt a flush of adrenaline. "If that be amenable to the lass."

"Sure thing… I wouldn't miss this…" she got out, and felt both mingled worry about the way he'd dismissed her, and yet wondered if he was accepting that she had other interests other than sticking with him."

"Okay, and Bronx can stay with Lex and Misty here… since we got it all covered. Report back anything but don't get involved. We don't wanna lose anyone here…" Brooklyn said.

"Lucky you, you get to find out where Hudson goes every Thursday night," Angela teased.

"And Hudson, work on Ray's flying… she's gonna have to stop using a towrope to land…" he said as Ray started to get up. Angrily she shot him a glance that he'd mentioned this before everyone, and opened her mouth.

"Now wait, you know that you've never complained about it before…" Ray protested.

"She's right," Broadway said.

"Excuse me, did I mention you?" Brooklyn snapped at him.

"No… but…"

"Ray, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to learn how gargoyles really think, and act, and take it seriously," he said firmly. "And it's not meant as an insult, but as advice. You can't keep using your gizmos like a crutch. Not all of us are gonna be there to pull you around… gliding's the most important thing…"

"Brooklyn!" Angela got out. "You know that she's not ready yet!"

"You know I need to do it my way I just can't…" she got out. "What does it MATTER how the heck I do it? My way could be a new source of strategy."

"Ray, please, you need the practice. You're not a human anymore and there's no use in pretending it," Brooklyn said firmly, standing up straight and looking Ray square in the eyes. "I'm just asking you to be able to do the same things we all do. And that means you're getting no more special treatments…"

"When the hell did I ever…" she growled, and then threw up her hand.

"If there's a problem… you need to tell me now," Brooklyn said. "Because…"

""Fine. You're the leader…" Ray muttered, giving him a sour look and folding her arms across her chest. "Guess I got no choice."

"I'd be pleased to help her in whatever she needs," Hudson cut off everyone's various reactions as Ray wanted to sink into the floor. "And I'll remind ye that all of us learn at different times… and it doesnae become a leader t' make note of someone's areas of improvement before the clan… when such things shuild be said in private…"

"He sure told Brooklyn off," Lex whispered to Broadway who was fuming.

"Fine, it's your decision, let's just go already," Ray muttered as she started to walk away.

"Look wait Ray I didn't mean too…" Brooklyn got out as Angela shot him an acid glare, and Lex rolled his eyes.

"That was harsh," Lex said as he glared at Brooklyn.

"I know that you mean well Brooklyn, but you shouldn't have told her like that!" said Angela, angry. "You were almost cruel…"

"I can't play favorites, you know that," Brooklyn said quietly.

"Angela, let's go… some of us have a big area to cover," Broadway said pointedly, and Lex wandered off with Delilah who looked confused.

"What? What did I do?" Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "Since when did everyone get so thin skinned? I'm just doing my job! I'm supposed to give orders… and I'm supposed to help all of us fight better so we can survive!"

"I'll thank ye to be a wee bit more tactful in these realms," Hudson said as he stopped Brooklyn from chasing after Ray.

"She needs to stop being so moody. I mean god… she…" Brooklyn protested.

"Was it necessary t' remind her of the past which she canna change?" Hudson asked. "Perhaps Goliath should be telling ye to not be deviled by the likes of strange winged lasses who have long golden hair… and appear out of nowhere…"

"Give me a break! Look, I know I screwed up but… Goliath agrees with me. She's not the ONLY one who's new at being a gargoyle, I mean Dee and Misty…"

"You are right about this of course, but the method of telling could be far better, lad. That be my point in this. I'll talk to her," Hudson offered and turned, walking quickly after Ray. Huffing, Brooklyn headed off after Delilah who was waiting patiently.


	2. Hudson's confusion

****

A bonnie moonlit lark

By Trynia Merin

__

Part 2

Angry tears crept over Ray's vision, and she yanked off the glasses, throwing them at the wall. Anger filled her and she beat the unyielding stone wall, wanting to rip and strangle him as her eyes flared red. That Brooklyn, although he was being a massive major jerk was right curse him.

"Some gargoyle I make," she mumbled. Had he done it to be deliberately malicious for her rejecting his advances, or was it a simple error in protocol since he was a new second in command? No doubt others were coming after her because she heard footsteps. Angrily she climbed into the window, and considered climbing out on the wall. Couldn't she cry in peace? The last thing she needed was someone to see her tears and think she was being a prima donna.

"Lass, are ye here?" came Hudson's voice.

"Go away, I don't want you to see me like this," she pleaded, cursing that he seemed to be able to tell where she would be."

"Ray, tis time fer patrol… I saw ye this way…" came his insistent call. "Show yerself if ye please… I mean t' have words wi' ye."

"Leave me alone," she mumbled. "Please…"

He rounded the corner as she started to climb out the window to the ledge, and she heard him say, "Lass, isn't the best way out of here…"

"Any way out as long as it's on patrol," she mumbled. "Does it matter?"

"It could, depending on the circumstances," he said. "Are ye goin' t sit there all night and stare at the city from Wyvern?"

"Please Hudson, don't hang around here on my account. You'd be better off taking Bronx to help you patrol instead of me. I'll just slow you down…"

"What sort of talk is that? Brooklyn's orders were to…"

"Fine, whatever… he knows best. He's a real gargoyle…" she said sullenly.

"And what mean ye by that guff?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest as he stood there. "I've never heard such rubbish in me life. If it's yer race ye'd be doubting yer as much gargoyle as any of the rest of us…"

"Hudson just go away… leave me alone… I don't want to talk about this," she choked.

"And how do ye presume t' stop me from not doing so? Yer a member of this clan, and as such yer one of us. And that means that when one of us has a problem, we turn t' the others for aid."

Ray leapt down from the windowsill, and walked past Hudson, sighing deeply. "I guess you're not going to leave it alone huh?"

"I'll stand here as long as it takes for ye to stop this black mood and speak to me about what's REALLY troubling you," Hudson said simply. "Unless you'd prefer your own company. If that be the case, then I'll trouble ye no more. But it will still vex you nonetheless."

"I'm supposed to be a warrior of the Clan, Hudson. I can't afford to look like a big crybaby in front of him…"

"And who says ye are?" Hudson asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall to listen to her. She kept her eyes towards the floor, not meeting his gaze as she took another deep breath.

"When it comes to giving orders to me, I'm 500 years old. I'm feeling like a hatchling who doesn't know what they're doing, and he knows it. I do my damnedest to contribute, but if I have my own ideas… I know I have to work hard, and I don't WANT to be treated specially. I hate him for pushing my buttons Rassilon curse him! He's doing it on purpose just to get me to work harder. So how can he have the GALL to say in front of everyone that I get no special treatment when he's been trying to get me to date him? How can he use my personal business and past over my head just to push me like that! I'm beyond such juvenile games!"

"The mantle of leadership's still new round about his shoulders. 'Tis nothing personal, though it may sound like it…" Hudson said as he caught hold of her shoulder as she turned away.

"I'm supposed to be strong, and mature about this… and I just want to choke him… I know it's hard, but…"

"Give yerself a break, as they say," Hudson said kindly as he urged her to step down, reaching his hand out. "Now won't ye come back in and we'll start our patrol for the night…"

"Fine, better than sitting out here crying my eyes out," she muttered and took his hand. He helped her down and she turned away, wings caped around as she walked before him. Still she didn't' want him to see her tears, because she didn't want some pity of any sort. But her feet felt like leaden weights and Hudson's claws setting on her shoulders made her steely reserve melt.

"Why don't ye turn around and look at me when I'm speaking to ye lass? Is something the matter? Are ye ill? Ye've been so silent the last few nights... I was beginning to wonder…" Hudson got out, and ray turned around, brushing tears out of her eyes as he held out his arms to her. Against her sense of pride and fear she went to him, and let herself cry on his shoulder.

"I should be able to do this… I didn't realize…"

"There nau, dinna take on so… ye shuildnae shut us out… especially not me, we could always speak of matters before," Hudson's soft voice came, and she didn't care if it was out of romantic attraction, friendship or clan loyalty that he was doing this. It felt so good to be held, and he pulled her close in his arms to stroke her back and her hair gently.

"I thought you were mad with me, avoiding me… I was just giving you space…"

"Eh, what's that?" he asked. "I thought ye were angry wi' me, lass… avoiding me at all costs… have I done something t' make ye cross? If I did so, 'twas only my warrior's nature…"

"No I mean yes, I mean… heck…"

"Ye've not have sought my advice nor company as of late?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "Or do ye favor another… for if that be so, please tell me now…"

"Hudson am I supposed to favor another? I thought you maybe didn't want… I mean maybe I've been avoiding you because I'm confused. I mean, what IS the gargoyle custom about this?"

"Perhaps yer anger towards Brooklyn may be signs of something deeper? How is it ye feel around him?"

"He drives me crazy. I never know what he wants from me. One moment we're just having a good time like I'm one of the guys, and it's fine. The next, he's hitting on me, when he wants to give me help, and I don't know what to think. And then if I turn him down because he's driving me nuts, he sulks and ends up ignoring me completely as if I'm beneath his contempt. I'm not stupid and I don't need him trying to 'trick' me into being with him in a romantic way. He should just come right out and say what he wants… if he wants to spend time with Delilah I don't care."

"And are ye at fault for his bad behavior? I think not," Hudson shook his head.

"I know you're going to probably tell me it's cause he's not seen a whole lot of female gargoyles, and he's probably 'sampling the merchandise'. I don't mind flirting, and I don't mind him flirting or being with Delilah over me. But he's getting downright insulting at times."

"And do ye wish to be with him in that way?" Hudson asked.

"Not really. Not when it should be clear that I'm not seriously interested in taking things any further. . I like him, but I don't even know if I do in THAT way… not when… not when I'm interested in someone else and it's PAINFULLY obvious."

"Have ye told him this lass?" Hudson asked, with an undecipherable expression troubling him. Was he angry with her, for allowing this to happen? Was she supposed to know another bit of gargoyle social lore? Was she missing some custom that hadn't crossed her mind?"

"I don't wish to hurt or insult him," she mumbled.

"Not if ye dinna wish his favors," Hudson said honestly.

Ray blinked and shook her head in confusion, "I thought it was a custom for a gargoyle male to have the chance to announce his intentions to all eligible females…"

Relief came over Hudson's face, and he gave a wry smile. "Shame on me for forgetting to tell ye that ye can say no to any male who's seeking ye. Unless ye'd rather another pursue ye. I am a bit advanced in years, but all males that aren't pairbonded are eligible… fer the pursuing… I'm past the time of mourning and it's nae uncommon for a gargoyle to take another mate if his has perished…"

"So… you're not mad at me… and I thought you were, and you were thinking I was interested in another male?" she asked with a dazed look. "And you really weren't angry with me, you thought I was deliberately avoiding you… I was thinking maybe since it's only so soon after I changed… and um… we had um…"

"Best to put the past behind us, lass," he said as he fingered her soft hair and pushed it out of her face. "And start anew. Yer a gargoyle now, and that's what I'd be thinking."

"Is that why Brooklyn assigned us to work together?" she asked. "Some sort of gargoyle fix me up?"

"Call it what ye will, I'm not objecting t' the assignment … and another custom is for a leader to see how potential mates will patrol together."

"It's not considered a distraction for a mate to go on a patrol with another, is it?" she asked.

"Goliath and his angel love did many a time," Hudson said. "Whilst I was Leader. Brooklyn was doing what came naturally."

"There's a lot of things I have to get used to," she whispered. "You'd think after 500 years of observing alien civilizations I'd know how to adapt to yours…"

"It would please me greatly t' make ye feel as welcome as ye wish. Because of my intentions," he answered.

As she felt his arms holding her even tighter, she felt his tail slipping around her leg to intertwine with hers. He brushed her browridge gently against his, and she felt herself wondering why she'd been so silly to doubt that there was indeed something between them, and it was partly her fault for not showing interest.

"Now that's a lot clearer than this running around," Ray said with a smile. "No hassles, no misunderstandings."

"Aye, fer all of us," he answered. Ray felt shy for a moment, and then lay her head on his shoulder. She was surprised and yet not to feel his wings open and fold around both of them, and that assured her of the intimacy of his hug. Only gargoyles of interest beyond friendship did this, or to comfort the young when they were sad.

"There you are… Brooklyn's been wondering if you're ever gonna…" panted Lex as he rounded the corner. "Whoops, sorry…"

"Don't ye have some lessons t' show the wee bairn, lad?" Hudson asked gruffly, not releasing his grasp on Ray. Lexington backed away with an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry… uh Ray… uh… Brooklyn wanted… never mind…"

"He'll tell us to our faces then, if it be so urgent. T'were about t' be leaving anyways," Hudson said as he released Ray and took her hand to lead her after him past Lexington. The smaller gargoyle shook his head and let slip a grin. Brooklyn was going to have more than he ever bargained for in this Cavorting.

"There you are Ray," said Brooklyn as she strode out, walking close to Hudson. "Get moving. Night's not getting any shorter… Angela and Broadway've already started… I wanted to make sure that…"

"We were about to leave anyway," Hudson said pointedly as he leapt up on the nearest crennelation, and Ray hopped up next to him. "Anything else ye neglected t' mention, lad?"

"Nothing, just to remind you that even though we know you're going on your Thursday haunt, don't forget to keep your eyes pealed for Q men…" Brooklyn answered, not bothering to question Hudson's curtness.

"I thank ye lad. Anything else?"

"Make sure you stay with Hudson, Ray," said Brooklyn. "No fancy stuff, no fighting, just report back on whatever you see. And if you get caught before dawn, make sure you have a safe place to sleep…"

"Yes Brooklyn," Ray said with a nod. "I'll stick close to him, you don't have to worry about that… you be careful with Delilah…"

"Sure thing. You too," Brooklyn said with a nod as he turned to Delilah, and all four gargoyles leapt off, one after the other. He had said those reminders for her benefit, and she for one was glad she was the second to leap, followed by Brooklyn, and then Delilah.

In broad circles they passed around the castle, and then spiraled down towards the city. Hudson kept an easy pace while Brooklyn streaked past, with Delilah easily keeping up with him. Ray struggled to keep her wings extended, and not stiffen up. Hudson saw both distant figures circlign back, and the sound of laughter as they crossed within inches.

Another swoosh slashed past the duo as they saw Brooklyn catch hold of Delilah. They twisted and turned, his hands on her hips before he released her. Then they spiraled out of view to break apart as they winged out over the city that was his namesake. "Show off," Ray mumbled. "Figures a cloned gargoyle who's only two years old flies better than me."

"Relax yer wings and let the wind take ye," Hudson interrupted. "Dinnae try t' be fancy. Just watch and do what ye see me do… try t' follow in my path… fer now…"

"How do you know which current to take?" Ray asked, as an updraft thrust up between them.

"Tis instinct, but for ye, feel the winds on yer face, and the temperature," Hudson said as if were the simplest thing. "And just glide!"

"Yikes!" she shrieked as she hit a cold pocket of air, and failed to compensate as she pitched forwards. Hudson drifted after her and caught hold of her arm gently to guide her.

"I'm right here lass, no need t' fear," he said reassuringly. "Just let yerself be carried along wi' the winds, and move your cheek t' the direction y' wish t' go… if ye wish to go straight keep yer head up and yer body like this. If ye wish t' swoop, keep your head doon, and angle y' wings like this…"

"That's too easy," Ray laughed.

"If ye be thinking about it too much, tis far harder," Hudson laughed. "Tis a gargoyle's love t' glide as free and fast as the wind… and use it as an ally…"

"Hey, wait for me!" Ray shouted as he outstripped her and she followed after him in a fear that she'd be left behind. Then she realized he banked towards a nearby skyscraper with a narrow ledge around it. The Trump Tower, with a flat roof in amber and gold siding. Ray gasped at the currents, circling around after Hudson who shouted to her.

"Let's bide here a time t' get our bearings… I'll land first, ye follow…"

"Now wait I…" she gasped as she saw the angle of his wings and his body posture, pulling the webs in slightly to drop. His tail conterbalanced as he landed on both powerful legs, his wings tilting up for a mere minute before folding behind him. Ray memorized the series of movements, copying them all till she sailed over him, and instead of dropping, a gust of wind almost blew her away.

Hudson's hand reached out and grabbed her vest, pulling her down towards him before she was swept off the top. "Fold yer wings… and let go…" he said with a laugh, and she did so, collapsing close agianst him.

"This is going to be a long night," she muttered.

"All the better fr' the pair o' us, I'd be thinking," Hudson said, with a mischevious look. He pulled her towards him in a firm hug brushing his browridge against hers. Fealizing that they were indeed alone, Ray folded her wings around him stiffly. He nodded to encourage her, folding his own wings overtop in that double embrace they shared before, locking them together.

"This must be where we were before… we were interrupted," she chuckled awkwardly, loving the sensation of his body pressed to hers.

"That was the idea, lass," Hudson murmured. She kissed his shoulder and let him rock her, and then felt his claw lift her chin as he held her out so he could look in her face. Their tails intertwined more intimately, and she felt his hand grip hers and lifted her other hand to rest on his cheek An awkward and clumsy kiss touched her lips for a second and his whiskers tickled her cheeks. In all ways but this he knew what he was doing. Ray sensed he wouldn't try this with anyone but someone with whom he wanted to share a relationship resembling Goliath and Elisa's.

Ray dropped her astonishment and leaned up to accept his kiss. She felt him pull back and caress her cheek, a question in his eyes, as there were no spoken words between them. Even after they parted, his face held an obvious question. "Did I fail t' do it right lass? After all tis a human custom… but one that seems best for such circumstances."

"Absolutely," she nodded, hugging him tightly. Ray leaned close and kissed him back, wanting to deepen it, but realizing that he seemed awkward and unsure. So she simply kept it a lip touch for just a few seconds He wanted her that was clear, and yet why had she doubted it? Yet why was she holding back her impulse to leap on him and kiss him hard and deeply as if he were a human? Somehow it seemed more appropriate to savor getting used to him. After all gargoyles didn't kiss as humans did, and maybe he'd think she missed her former life if she made the kiss too human. Absurd though it was, he was more of a traditional sort. Besides there might be something as equally intimate and just as rewarding that he be able to show her.

"Now, shall we patrol, before we're underfoot of the others?" Hudson suggested as he closed his hand around hers, and stepped back. His wings released her from their embrace, and she blushed at the implication of what he'd just said.


	3. A bonnie lark

A Bonnie Moonlit Lark

Part 3

It was as much for her benefit, but the mentor claimed it was for the sake of stealth and warrior training. Besides, he'd realized that sitting in a lazyboy recliner was not how he wanted to spend his nights now that someone had interest in him, stirring long locked up sensations.

"Patience Lass, we'd be but a few more blocks yet, before our target," Hudson reassured her. Underlit by gold radiance and his upper in night darkness, he lost the mantle of age for a timeless moment. Ray saw instead the warrior who had taken many a chance in living on the edge, because each instinct must be razor sharp in the fight for survival. Alliances with humans aside, his clan in Scotland lived because they were accustomed to ever present dangers, where training became as quick as instinct. Something else motivated him perhaps, because he sought to prove that he was every bit the fighter to the clan, still a vital resource that could be relied upon in a pinch.

Red lights flickered accompanied by a high pitched whoop that reminded Hudson of a female gargoyle's war wail. Gliding beside him, Ray struggled to keep her course steady, and he saw the red and blue lights from the streets far below pulsing over her belly, chest and shapely legs. Unlike the males who wore loincloths that hearkened to traditional attire, she wore comfortable shorts, a top that had a strap from one shoulder to the opposite, and a long loose vest overtop. It was the badge of a geologist, a shred of her last ties to a former life she was loath to let go. Around her hips was wrapped a climber's belt, complete with the faint jingling of clamps and pitons. Seeing Hudson's concerned look, she reached down to unclip several and stow them in a less noisy place. On her left wrist glowed a digital watch; while around her neck gleamed two silver necklaces. Long reddish hair was French braided, but a few tendrils swirled around her riled forehead.

She could almost be Deborah, he thought to himself. Eerily the same coloration, and the same spirit. Perhaps that was what spooked him from being there to first comfort her. Hudson cursed himself for such a mistake, and prayed that he would be able to pick up those tenuous promising threads of something special that he'd started when she was in her human form. "You never DID say exactly where we were going, did you?" she whispered.

"That be part of the challenge, lass," came his reply, as he adjusted his course to put himself slightly to the left and below. His glance shifted to the position of her wings and body as she glided, and she felt flush come over her body.

"Is it a friend, or foe? I'm guessing it must be a close friend if you're this secretive with the clan... because if you DID Tell me who, I might back out of meeting whoever it is..."

"Ye could say that," Hudson winked. "But time's passing, and we'd best be continuing on our quest..."

He circled around, and she matched his pattern, tensing as she went. He folded his wings in a bit, and dropped effortlessly on the roof of an apartment complex with a slight crunch of claws on blacktop. Ray dropped with the grace of an albatross, and stumbled over her high arched feet. Hudson turned, and she crashed into him, knocking him into the edge of the roof.

"Damn, I'll never get the hang of that," she mumbled, as he steadied her.

"Next lesson, how t' land when yer out of control... and leaping from roof to rooftop," he teased.

"Especially when you crash into someone?"

"And a right bonny self ye are t' crash into, indeed," he answered. "But to the task at hand... we've blocks t' go... over in that direction... towards the river..."

With a taloned finger he pointed to the stretch of glassy black ribbon that shimmered with yellow and white ripples. It was bordered by a strip of white that moved into small rows of homes further up the length of Manhattan. They were midtown by now, and heading uptown towards what was called Harlem, and then towards Jamaica bay. He set his foot on the ledge, and extended a talon to her. She put her hand in his and he helped set her onto the ledge next to him. At least she wasn't scared of heights, which was a definite benefit derived from her mountain climbing experience. Taking her hand in his, he counted off, and they leapt into open space. There came the releasing when she unfurled the twin membrane wings and swooshed after him about three yards. Only the whistling of wind in her ears came between the vast openness and the sounds of horns honking, doors thumping, and the rush of traffic far below. Buildings tracked by, and the swerving and tacking into the building shadows kept them out of the lights and view of any potential threats. Another building, this time an office space that had seen better days was their next destination. Then the band of five floors and old apartment neighborhoods that diminished in size from the huge Manhattan glass mountains.

Hudson stopped her with one hand before she climbed over the edge of this rooftop. Something had caught his ears. A slamming door and a squealing of tires, and he pushed her down out of sight. Ray however moved around him to peer over the edge, and before he could stop her she was climbing down the front of the ten-story office building face first on her claws. Impatiently he climbed down next to her, and saw what grabbed her attention. A black van with a silver hammer, and several people rushing into it from the building they had made their resting-place.

"Note to Elisa, this is one of their spots, and we're on top of it!" she whispered.

"This is a disturbing development. Best be getting oot o' here," he muttered, crawling back over the top, and taking her wrist with an urgent tug. They crawled over to the other side, and leapt off in the building's shadow as the van rushed away with squealing tires.

Out towards St. John the Divine's they glided, hearing the sound of traffic increasing. Oddly enough the van seemed to be on every block that they crossed over, and Hudson was getting a nasty suspicion they'd been spotted. Ray banked with him, and they circled about, in the hopes of losing them. The van slid into a side street, and was momentarily was forgotten.

"Looks like the natives are restless," she commented, as another bath of flickering lights played across their underlit bodies and Hudson suddenly heard angry shouts and gunfire. Flashes roared up from the streets, and Raina tensed. Bad move, because it became difficult for her wings to stay furled to catch air currents.

"Ware, it be quarrymen," Hudson shouted sharply. Why were they shooting up unless....

"Hudson... look out!" she cried. He swerved, as she pushed into him, and they both narrowly banked as a fireflash exploded. Back and forth they weaved, dodging flashes and bangs. But it wasn't just them; it was the quarrymen, and some sort of local street gang.

"Follow me! This is no place for us... it's no our quarrel..." came his shout. He pointed down, and she saw the black shape of an armored vehicle firing randomly towards them, but more in the direction of what appeared to be a helicopter. The wind battered and slashed at them, and she felt the slipstream as it passed them. Hudson shot behind her, catching her as she whisked past, and they swooped into the lee of a twelve-story condo.

"What are they doing? Are they nuts?" Ray cried.

"Seems that story on the television's playing out," Hudson called back. "They've gotten their hands on some arms, and the Quarrymen want them for themselves... just like when Goliath..."

"They're heading back!" she cried, and the roar of the helicopter banking and surging toward them drowned the rest of her voice out. Flashes and bangs sounded on the ground, and were punctuated by sirens. What seemed to be a blue and white craft was in hot pursuit, and they were smack in the middle of it?

A burst of fire seemed to shoot randomly up, and a flash illuminated the city block for half a mile. Raina whirled off balance, and Hudson banked to anticipate her fall. Somehow the shock of whatever exploded must have knocked the wind from her, and she plummeted like a stone towards a nearby church tower. Pulling his wings close to his body, Hudson dove, his heart pounding. She dropped out of site as she bounced off the high part of the spire, and Hudson threw himself after her. The sharp 'phutt' of something caught his ear, and he glanced just in time to see that Ray was only yards from the street. Something trailed out behind her, and she jerked to a stop, much to his surprise. Quickly he banked, trying to pull out of his frantic dive, and managed to twist just in time to grab at the first bit of stone to catch himself. Claws bit into stone, and hissed with dust as Hudson arrested his fall. Momentarily his eyes flared white, and he snarled, pulling himself hand over hand by his claws to regain his senses.

Ray was all right, swinging back and forth like a pendulum, just out of range of the streetlights in the shadows of the tall cathedral. Hudson had heard of such structures in his day, but they were only things of mere talk in far-off lands south in England, and overseas in Norman territory. The smell of the stone and its texture were familiar, and he saw the carved likenesses greeting him in aching frozen poses. Carved to represent his race, they were a snapshot into a past he'd never see again.

Rock crunched as he crawled across the masonry and under a flying buttress to get to where she dangled from the thin rope. He saw the end had wrapped around one of the supports of the copper roof, and she was dangling from one arm. Carefully he reached the edge, and grasped the thin rope, slowly pulling it up so that he could see if she was still stunned. If she were conscious she would have pulled herself up by now. Placing her over one shoulder, he began to claw his way around to find a hiding spot so he could bring her round. Relief and anger mingled as he heard her breathing by his ear, and the angry shouts and sirens of police arresting a mass of black suited Q men. Some of them had started to scale the church, only to be stopped inches from smashing the statuary.

"Humans are such dolts and dullards. Only they could create such beauty only t' tear it down in a fit of rage," he mumbled. It was an uncomfortable reminder of his clan's fate, and he dared not move till she had come round. What had he been thinking? This training session had an ulterior motive, but was it worth the risk now?

"Ray, lass, can y hear me," he whispered, stretching her out so she could lie more comfortably. He perched in a semi squatting position, with her head cradled in one arm, across his thighs as he stroked her hair and rubbed her hand.

"Hudson, I didn't know you cared," she groaned, and blinked. The faint smile told him he'd had a nasty scare, but she seemed fine.

"Go on ye mcclarty," he growled and laughed at the same time. "Giving me a fright like that! I'll have no more o' yer mischief, or else ye'll get a larupping for making me take on so!"

"Here, or somewhere else?" she joked, and felt reassured by his significant body around and near her. A flashing blink passed, and the sounds of sirens faded into the distance with the angry shouts. Hudson placed her hand across her belly, and noticed the wristcuff that the rope extended from. Raina glanced down and pressed a stud in her inner wrist. Quickly the small spindle on the back whirred, and retracted the cord.

"That's one way t' stop, I suppose, thanks t' that wee gadget, but there are more traditional ways for gargoyles t' be landing in battle," he shook his head. "You fair near had me thinking ye had yer head down. How am I supposed t' teach y' the ways of our kind if ye keep falling off o' buildings?"

From the gruffness and the twinkling in his eyes she knew he was teasing her, to relieve the momentary panic he'd felt, and the sudden embarrassment of being caught unawares. "I'm beginning to think I'll never quite get ALL the norms of your society," she whispered. "You've been doing this since you were a hatchling. I'm just learning things that are instinct to your species..."

"Ye'll take t' it soon enau," Hudson reassured her as he brushed hair out of her eyes, and she squirmed to sit up. His hand supported her, and she managed to sit beside him, her head still ringing from the blast.

"You're taking an awful risk, dancing with death," she commented. "And we've got no idea where we're going... or I don't rather. I know better than to ask, because it's probably some gargoyle rite of passage for a warrior..."

"Indeed 'tis a tradition, but a far more recent one in the making. And I'd be loathe t' abandon it, for a few wee quarrymen... but if ye'd rather turn around, best let me know now... and I'll take ye back..." Hudson offered. He hunched over and dug into the stone with his claws, grinding the edge to dust. A low growl in his throat told her that he was kicking himself for letting himself and her have such a nasty scare.

"Uh uh, you're not getting rid of me THAT easily. I asked about what you did on Thursday nights, and you said you'd show me, and Brooklyn assigned us on patrol together. So, considering we're pretty far from the building, and I stink at gliding, I think we're committed. And you know it as well as I do," Raina quipped, trying to use humor to snap Hudson out of his brooding.

"Bah, it's no the same thing... I shouldna have asked ye t' put yerself into danger... but there is much y' must learn about our ways... and the only way for you t' learn is by the doing... and I keep fergetting ye were not a gargoyle all yer life... though it pains me t' see ye hurt…"

"Oh, so you're not sure you wanna risk it? Quarrymen everywhere?" she asked, glancing at him sidelong. "A brave warrior and mentor like you, who's doubtless trained many a rookery would find this VERY easy... unless you're trying to wriggle out of it..."

"I never wriggle out of anything I canna tackle," Hudson shot back, irritated. "I'd be a warrior o' the clan... and if I say that I'll take ye, I'll take ye, right enough!"

"That's the Hudson we know and love," she said with a grin, and Hudson saw the twinkle in her eyes. Bless her crazy spirit. He glanced down to get his bearings, and shook his head.

"They're gone now. Best be moving while all's clear," he nodded. "Are ye fit t' glide?"

"I'm fine, Hudson... it was just a small shock... you felt it too... I don't know why you're making such a big deal..."

"'Tis my job to fuss," he mumbled. "Is it so bad t' have someone worrying o'er ye?"

"Well, depends," she said. His taloned hand touched hers, and she felt a prickle of electricity in its touch. Marveling at its sweetness, she met his gaze, and knew she had to let go a little. Allow him to care about her welfare and not pretend to be so self-sufficient. There was an aching in her shoulder, and she tried to ignore it as she moved behind him, and readied herself to leap after him. Below the police were too busy mopping things up to notice two figures gliding away towards the bay.

Something had landed on the fence, and in the yard. Jeffry Robins could tell because of the change in the air. Not to mention the sudden whine and bark of Ginny, accompanied by the clatter of dog toenails on a hardwood floor as her bark decreased in volume. Rising from the desk, he followed her barks across a floor that he knew the entire number of steps.

"We've got company, don't we girl," he said as he took the handle that protruded from her harness, and reached for the front door. The open window gave him the sense of what was surrounding his place, and the sounds had been not so pleasant lately. Squealing tires, angry shouts, police sirens. Not to mention the clack of boots and whistle of rocks that were followed by a tinkling of glass shards. Reports on the television blaring about them everywhere.

Or the stone dust between his fingers when he was out on his morning walk, and realized that by the position of the wind blowing in his face from a position at his fence, that something had broken. His hands formed the shape of a stone gargoyle that had been reduced to a splintered pile of rubble. Ginny's barks and growls had told him it was no accident. It was a nice isolated piece of property, in an exclusive beachfront community, but that was at least two years ago. Every Thursday night since then he worried about a friend more than ever. Seemed the ugliness was invading here even.

He was relieved when someone knocked on the door, a heavy hand by the sound, and Ginny let out a friendly whine, and a questioning single bark. Turning the handle and drawing the bolts back he said, "Hudson? Unexpected surprise... I'd thought you'd be here much later... or not at all..."

"I must apologize, Geoffrey," Hudson's voice came, and the smell of wet concrete mingled with leather. "Ran into a wee spot o' bother on the way..."

"I knew you couldn't miss hot chocolate, and the latest chapter of my novel," Geoffrey commented. "And we have an additional visitor... Rachel is it? Pleasure to meet you..."

"I've been told you know all about me?" came the feminine voice, musical yet mature in tone. A three fingered hand enclosed in his, tipped with the same taloned fingernails, but smaller in scale than Hudson's. Followed by a firm shake, and Hudson's footsteps sounding as he shifted his weight.

"All good, ma'am, it's a pleasure... Hudson's been keeping you hidden for weeks... but I see that I finally twisted his arm enough," Geoffrey smiled. "I've got a fire going... and I'm dying of curiosity to hear about what kept you on the way here... considering what's been happening lately."

"If ye don't mind, we'd be having t' spend more than just a few hours..." came Hudson's voice, and there was a frenzied urgency that clued that it wasn't just a mere diversion.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble to keep an appointment Hudson, if things are as bad as they sound on the news... better get in here..." Geoffrey said, and heard the growl of Ginny, and felt the leathery velvet of two figures as he rushed them past. Dog footsteps bounced around a heavy step that vibrated the floor, and a lighter step that was less deliberately spaced.

"Easy nau, we're safe here lass," came Hudson's reassuring voice, and Geoffrey turned.

"First aid kit's in the kitchen, I can go get it... and you'll probably need a warm blanket for her," he said. "You can rest in the living room... you're more than welcome here... Dr. Vitreum..."

"How did you know," Rachel's voice raised in pitch.

"Hudson's told me all about you," Geoffrey said. "And he has good taste in friends..."

"I can see," came Ray's sigh of relief, and he excused himself to find the kit. He'd left the television on, and as he listened to more, he could kick himself for not connecting the two problems. After all, he assumed since Hudson was a warrior it wouldn't be much of a hassle. However he wasn't so sure as he heard more details from the radio in the kitchen. Normally his friend showed better judgement than this, for there were times in the past, especially during the first manifestations of the Quarrymen where if a gargoyle set foot outside the castle, he risked becoming sand under a hammer. Additionally, it was clear to Robbins that the cause of Hudson's sudden lapses in judgement had to do with a gargoyle version of a midlife crisis.

"So, he knows everything?" Ray asked as Hudson helped her to sit down in a large comfortable overstuffed sofa. Her whole body ached, and the makeshift bandage around her shoulder was soaking through with reddish blood. Hudson kept his hand on hers, and gently patted it, as he shifted close to her, and she felt him drape a blanket around her to give her some warmth.

"Aye, here's some cocoa, he was expecting us both...but not in such a manner," Hudson muttered as he thrust the mug into her hands, and she sipped it gratefully. Although Goliath had said that the cold didn't bother them much, gargoyles could still go into shock when traumatized. She saw Geoffrey bring out some clean bandages and other first aid supplies, and hand them to Hudson as he sat opposite them.

"It'll heal in sunlight," Ray said, irritable that they were both making such a big deal over what seemed superficial.

"Maybe so, but dawn is hours away," Hudson reminded her. "I'll not have ye getting into worse shape on account o' me..."

"Hudson, as pleasant as it is to meet your lady friend, you shouldn't have risked it," Geoffrey said as he helped pull the bandage into position, and then clip it with the surgical tape. Hudson winced and Raina saw the momentary flush of embarrassment at the term. She widened her eyes and felt the same awkwardness.

"Aye, perhaps not. But it'd be letting them win if I didna come," Hudson said stubbornly. "And we are here... though not altogether in one piece... thanks to a lack of foresight in the matter. But what's done 'tis done, and there be no undoing it, for we're here."

"I enjoyed your last novel, the Sword and the Staff. Have to say I didn't get around to reading it when it first came out in hardback," Raina suddenly interrupted, wanting desperately to change the subject and cut through tension that had built up.

"There's more important things than my books, Dr. Vitreum...." Geoffrey said, and then turned to Hudson with a frown. "And far more important things than foolishly tempting fate just to prove a point."

"The moment we let our enemy stop us from living as we do means they've won," Hudson said darkly. "And I've a lass t' train in our ways..."

"Hudson, you just should have told me we were going to visit him. Not make it some big secret..."

"I wanted this t' be a pleasant surprise, and time fer training as well..." he trailed off, and looked angrily out the window.

"You're responsible for her safety Hudson, and I understand why you went to the trouble, but even though I'd like to be optimistic that things will turn around, this city's showing a dark face right now..."

"Aye, and I'm sorry. Sorry most of all t' ye, Ray m' lass," Hudson said gloomily. "It's jest that one can go mad without a challenge. We're warriors, not rats, and we can no more stop protecting than..."

"Breathing the air," Geoffrey completed. "I don't blame you. They want you to be afraid. Just like they want blind people and others who're different to stop living life the way we're all entitled to... but there's being safe, and there's being responsible."

"I can handle the challenge," Ray said.

"Aye, and she wished to come," Hudson said softly. "How could I refuse? It's madness out there, Geoffrey, and Goliath is at his wits end. Quarrymen everywhere, and hatred at every turn. But we're still bound to protect Manhattan. And I for one won't let those sassinaches win..."

"Maybe so, but next time, give me a call. I'd have sent a car for you. There's safer ways of keeping our appointment," Geoffrey said.

"Aye, I'll remember that," Hudson said, guilty. "But since we're here... I would like the pleasure of yer company, unless you'd prefer not."

"Dr. Vitreum, could you please take that pillow and hit him hard in his fat head with it?" Geoffrey said seriously, but she heard the laughter in his voice. "I don't let my guests, and my friends out in the cold. Especially not with a new chapter that one of you's dying to read..."

"I'll be getting the hot chocolate then," Hudson said. "Tis the least I can do for worrying ye so."

Another knock sounded at the door, and Hudson momentarily tensed, while Ray looked up. Robbins held up a hand and rose to get it. Judging by the way Ginny ran in a half circle and pawed at the door, it was no threat. Hudson opened his mouth to suggest that they should move, when he heard a familiar voice that made him exhale the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Another surprise…"

"I was on my way home, but the traffic was hell, and then I figured you wouldn't mind some company…" came her voice.

"You're always welcome here, Doctor, but we don't exactly have the place to ourselves. I'm having a special reading of Chapter 25…"

"You mean…"

"Absolutely. He's here. With a friend," came Jeffry's voice. By now, Hudson had ducked into the kitchen, and Ray heard the clattering of pots, which indicated he was supposedly whipping up the cocoa he'd promised. Ray straightened up as Jeffrey walked into the living room again, arm in arm with a dark haired woman in her mid forties, with pale olive skin and hazel eyes. No doubt they were quite familiar with one another, because she seemed comfortable with his physical presence. By now Geoffry had tossed her coat onto the clothes tree by the door, and she seemed to know the way already into the living area.

"Cornelia, I'd like you to meet someone…" he said, leading her to just opposite the sofa.

"Cornelia Stahlmann?" asked Ray. "As in the eye surgeon?"

"That'd be me… um… nice to meet you… "

"It's not polite to stare, Cornelia," Geoffry teased. "Why don't you two get acquainted. I'll see what's keeping the cocoa… since we're all going to be here a while…"

After he left them alone, both women regarded one another a moment and Cornelia sat down in the love seat across from the sofa. "Nice to meet you… you'll have to excuse my… shock, but I'm not used to seeing a female gargoyle…"

"And I'm not used to seeing an eye surgeon dropping by at such a late hour," Ray teased. "Name's Ray. As in Rachel…"

"You must be a friend of Hudson's… I don't know if he ever mentioned where we first met…"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me, Sylvia," said Ray with a smile, although she felt more tired than she wanted to admit.

"Maybe I should let Hudson tell you though… considering why he came to meet me in the first place…"

"Well, I can guess he must have been the first gargoyle you treated for something," Ray said. "But the rest I'll figure out later…"

"My assistant couldn't stop talking about it for weeks," Cornelia chuckled, as she folded one leg over the other, and leaned back. Ray could tell she was more at ease now. The questions had been raised, and she for one was grateful for another distraction.

"I dinnae think I'd be seeing ye here," came Hudson's comment as he walked out, carrying a tray. Jeffry followed, and Ray caught Hudson's slightly awkward look that told her of the nature of the treatment he must've received. It only went to show how much about him she had to learn.

"It's good to see you doing so well, Hudson," said Cornelia as she moved to get up, but Robbins sat next to her, holding her gently down with one hand. But Hudson set down the tray on the coffee table and moved to take her hand in his and place a kiss to the back.

"Aye, and likewise… this be a surprise… I'd be supposing ye've met Ray… she's new t' me clan… and Ray this be…"

"We've been introduced, now how about that hot cocoa? I don't know about you but I'm freezing… and I'm sure Ray is too," Cornelia asked as Hudson seemed quite sheepish and flustered, shifting his weight with his tail twitching at the tip. Glancing over his shoulder she saw Cornelia take the carafe while she flipped over the mugs, and started pouring.

"Ach, I'd be fergetting," he said as he sat down next to Ray.

"Well, the more the merrier. And good thing I haven't finished off your last batch of cookie either," Robbins nodded to Cornelia as he reached for one on the plate she put before him.

"They're the best thing other than popcorn for a manuscript reading," Hudson broke in, and he seemed to relax slightly. Cornelia got up momentarily to get something from the nearby desk, but Robbins beat her to it, crossing the floor easily to his computer station. A digital recorder and a screen with a text type were all set up, and Ray saw him pick up the printout and pass it to Hudson.

"Ye want me t' read it," he muttered.

"You never minded doing me the honor before," Robbins said with a mischievous smile.

"It sounds so much better in your accent," Cornelia said. "I'm sure Ray would agree…"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to this," Ray smiled as Hudson realized he was the center of attention, although a bit unwelcome.

"Ach I'd be getting too old fer this level of excitement," he mumbled as he turned the pages to the place where he last remembered stopping. Robbins picked up his Braille copy, and settled down next to Cornelia again.


	4. Jeffrey meets Ray

A Bonnie Moonlit Lark

Part 4

* * *

Minutes later she was feeling her eyelids droop, under the twin ministrations of hot chocolate, and the two males talking. Between Hudson' halting reading, and the drone of the radio in the background, she felt herself fast dropping into a limp state where all her limbs became lead. Really she was fascinated by the chapter of Robbin's book, a sequel to The Staff and the Sword: a tale of Merlin, but she couldn't help the yawn that almost split her head open.

"Sorry, must be the cocoa," she peered into the cup when both glanced at her.

" Maybe I shouldn't have offered it to you till AFTER Hudson read you chapter 25," Geoffrey joked.

"Are you kidding?" asked the lady doctor who was sitting, leaned against Robbins. "Chocolate is a stimulant…"

"Says the medical expert," Robbins said as he let her twine his arm through his. She leaned her head on his shoulder momentarily, and shifted to get more comfortable.

"Ach then, I'll be going t' this last paragraph," Hudson commented as he felt the weight of Ray's head on his shoulder, and didn't want to disrupt its presence. It seemed an odd scene to behold a gargoyle reading from a 21st century paper in an old Scots accent, but it seemed appropriate. Ray's mind drifted back on the words that Robbins had spun, and the account of Sir Gawain made her chuckle.

A wisp of memory surfaced and she wiped away the tear that blurred her vision. Across from them, Cornelia was leaning against Robbin's chest, and his arm was across the back of the sofa. He shifted so she was sitting slightly in front of him, and his folded leg propped her back up. The top button of her blouse was undone, and Robbin's fingers were gently fingering her soft hair. Friends or something more, Raina momentarily questioned as Hudson continued to read.

"Sir Gawain the purest of knights, accompanied by Sir. Percival, resolved to find the Graal?" Hudson asked as he fumbled over the words. He'd come to a part mentioning Sir Percival, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Is that a new sort of monster in medieval England I didn't know about?" Cornelia chuckled.

"Ach, that'd be grail would it not?" Hudson frowned as he glanced at Robbins.

"How can you possibly misspell grail," Cornelia threw a piece of popcorn over her shoulder at Robbins.

"It's that new text type. New fangled thing's due for a warranty check… sorry Hudson…"

"Actually graal is one correct spelling, isn't it?" Ray asked as she settled against Hudson, who was a bit embarrassed.

"True…" Robbins said as he stifled his own yawn.

"Don't let us keep you awake," Ray murmured, and Hudson shifted so she could lean more of herself against him.

"Excuse me… it is pretty late…" Cornelia yawned. "I know you gargoyles are night owls, but I've been going since six am… I hope you don't mind if I nod off early…"

"No, go right ahead lass. I was reaching the end of this chapter anyway, was I not, Jeffry?"

"That's about the last sentence in 25 Hudson. You read it beautifully… you ever considered being my voice for the tape version?"

"I dinnae ken how that wuild be possible… considering the closing credits," Hudson shrugged.

"They'd just be jealous as hell, because he has the most authentic accent," Ray smiled, and Cornelia settled down more comfortably against Jeffrey. He gave the top of her head a kiss, and rubbed her shoulder slightly.

"Well, you two are welcome to stay as long as you like, considering the same holdup brought all of you to my door," Robbins said. "Till tomorrow night… but you might want to consider staying indoors…"

"I saw that nasty accident on yer lawn…" Hudson shuddered.

"I hope you sue their butts," Cornelia glowered as she sat upright. "Those bastards…"

"Relax Cornelia. It's a statue, it can be replaced… and besides, I thought you were tired?"

"Good thing it wasn't one of us," Ray muttered, and glanced up at Hudson, who shared the same horrified thought. Again Cornelia yawned, and shivered, but took the hand that Robbins had slid around her front. Hudson's hand absently reached for Ray's and she was reassured by its squeeze. Silence fell like a pall and then was broken by a yawn from Robbins.

"Excuse me… I think it's time some of us turned in… I'm sorry we can't continue till our usual time…" Robbins said. "Make yourself at home… both of you."

"Good seeing you both… and nice meeting you Ray," Cornelia said as she got up and excused herself. Hands were shaken or kissed, and Ray felt a brief kiss at the corner of her mouth from Cornelia. She did the same to Hudson with the same familiarity, as he came out of his handshake with Jeffry. Taking hands the two started up the stairs.

"Good night," Ray called.

"Good night Hudson. Untill tomorrow," Robbins waved. "And the TV has a timer… so you won't have to worry about turning it of…"

"I doubt they're going to get much sleep," Ray quipped as the couple retired, leaving her alone with Hudson. He picked up the mugs and stacked them on the tray with the rest of the empty plates, as if unsure of what to do. Ray moved to help, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Ye need t' rest and regain yer strength," he scolded lightly. "Dinna move."

"All right, Hudson," she said with a glint of amusement as he vanished into the kitchen. Strange to see a warrior turning domestic. However she climbed to her feet nonetheless because she felt a bit guilty about him constantly taking care of her. She heard the noise from the top of the stairs, and gave a slight smile when she recognized both their host's voice and his female visitor. From the sound of things she was no stranger here, and Jeffrey was making her felt very comfortable indeed.

As she stood there, looking at the home she inhaled the scents of a human abode. Memories of other dwellings she had stayed for a time within came rushing back. All those times that she would save the lives of oppressed peoples on many worlds, both with the Doctor and on her own. They all gave what little they had, and some of them had more than they could ever know. Her eyes again misted and she looked up, glad that her glasses had been forgotten, because the farsighted haze made it easier to block out stimulus.

Hudson's powerful hand at the small of her back jolted her out of her reverie. When she turned quickly she blundered right into his arms, and they were pressed close together. "Ach, y' moved," he commented, with a scolding countenance and a flirtatious twinkle in his eyes.

"I was wondering… what was taking you so long," she said quickly.

"Tis nice t' be missed," he said. "And speaking of missing, there be our favorite show. And since Jeffry invited us to make ourselves at home, I'd be thinking that we should honor his wishes."

"It would be rude not to," she said as she felt shy and clumsy as she hadn't felt in centuries. In this body she had so much to learn about moving, that she often blundered. Hudson was always there to help her, or Brooklyn. She noticed the bottles of bass ale in his one hand, and his other closed around her shoulder to urge her toward the comfortable sofa. He pushed pillows about to make a reclining space, since Robbins didn't have a lazyboy, and sat down so his wings were caped around him and his legs were stretched out with his shoulders supported. He positioned Ray to sit before him, and lean up against his chest with her own wings similarly folded so Hudson supported her back against his chest and belly.

Ray winced, and Hudson said, "Turn over lass, and make yourself comfortable… time t' save our strength for the return trip."

"I didn't realize we were going anywhere anytime soon?" She realized that if she did so, that gave him access to her back, and a flush of hot hunger washed over her. Obligingly she rolled over so she was half on her side, and he shifted her till she was nestled and laying half on top of him with her front pressed to his, and her head under his chin.

"Not if I have anything t' say in the matter. Orders be orders, and we'd best stay where we are t' pass the day here."

"I like the sound of that," Ray murmured. His fingers ran over her spine and between her wing and shoulder blades, and she couldn't stifle her body freezing up with the sensitivity of it. He stroked her brow ridge, ear, and crest with his other hand at the same time his first worked to massage her wings. Did he realize the effect it was having on her, for she was getting more and more aroused and he simply reclined and shifted under her casually as possible?

"Are ye fair tired from all that gliding? If ye say no I'd think ye'd be lying…"

"That feels… rather… decadent…" Ray gasped. Then she stifled a shriek as she tensed and then was suddenly on her belly, her front pressed to his and her head turned to one side as Hudson could now rub her back with both hands. That and his tail twining around hers rendered speech or any articulate sound impossible.

Not to mention the strangely erotic sensation of her breasts pressed up against his body, and the solidness of it beneath. Now their positions were reversed because she was dazed with what he was doing alone with his hands on her back, and his tail twisting around hers subtly. Also she lay between both powerful legs as she scrambled to push herself up, and that action pressed her even closer to his breath rising and falling. Her gaze met his, and she saw the intention was more than clear. Her general impression of Hudson as a traditional prude was based on human bias, and she wondered if her suspicions about gargoyles having some sort of experimentation before formal bonds were true.

"You're a casanova and I never suspected," she teased. "Didn't realize you were so eager… are we allowed to do this?"

"Aye, that we are," Hudson nodded. They were not human, and many accounts spoke of the loud noises they made while making love. Since gargoyles mated for life, there was a long protracted period of mate selection. Hudson asked, "Are ye feeling comfortable and protected now?"

"I… I…" she stammered. Her mouth dropped open and all she could manage was a gurgling growl.

"That would be a yes, would it not?" he growled softly, and she half laughed, half wanted to hit him in her confusion. It was the gargoyle version of a come on, and it was extremely arousing and far more sensual than the brief gropes and caresses of Brooklyn.

"I thought, I thought…" she stammered again, and let out a squeal as Hudson's tail moved slowly upwards, and his crest brushed to hers. "I presumed that gargoyles who were not mated… they were…"

"I approached ye as a human with their modesty. But there be more things that two do in private that are their own sport, and it is for their delight alone, in exchanging pleasure…" he whispered.

"Does that mean that as gargoyles who are not mated, that they… mate… before they are mated…"

"Only with those that they are pursuing, and with those that please them best. And the breeding is different from the enjoying of one another's…" he added in a rumbling growl that made her quiver in even more desire.

"I assumed that… because you were… this is silly…" she moaned.

"I'd be more traditional? Aye, that I am…"

"You mated when flying…"

"Aye, during breeding, but there be many ways to share lovemaking, and in the getting to know one another… but only to those that ye intend may be yer mates."

"You're driving me crazy I never thought…" she whimpered as his tail snared her and his claws gripped her arms tightly to hold her close. Ray quickly leaned down and caught Hudson's lips in a kiss. She couldn't help it, and after what he was doing she wanted to make him feel just as incredible as he was right now to her. His claws pressed her close, and his growling moan through the kiss showed how much she was exciting him as well. She felt his fangs nibbling on her lip, and she thrust past his lips to open his mouth through a deep kiss. When she felt his body rigid under her she almost released her passion then and there, if not for her tail gently twining around her leg, and his powerful hands lifting her up and repositioning her where he wanted her.

"This kissing, a human custom, has its place," he whispered, his body rumbling with the low growl that moved through both of them.

"You want me to…" she trailed off.

"Tis been far too long for both of us, and there be far more t' show ye I promise," he whispered. Ray gasped as his hands familiarized themselves with her, and she did the same. He knew all the places a gargoyle female most hungered to be touched, and soon drove her to the edge. There were no demands on her to please him, and she realized it was all for her right now. Was this the next step that would lead to the inevitable slope towards where Goliath and Elisa now found their relationship?

Hudson picked up Ray carefully, and carried her into the small office where Jeffry had his library. It was out of view and quiet. Between kisses he happened to peer out the window and see the lightening in the sky. Ray glanced at him, and at the encroaching dawn. "Rats, and we were just getting somewhere," she whispered. The line towards full intimacy had not been crossed, but the pattern was well set in that direction.

"Ye may chose t' stay close by in sleep," he said as she parted from their embrace. "If it please ye..."

"We won't harm one another other than perhaps socking each other during the morning roar and cracking of stone," she teased.

"Best t' give Jeffry something t' ponder when he wakes up w' his lass," Hudson smirked as he sat in his typical gargoyle pose, a more thoughtful pondering one, and Ray moved to face him, with her hands cupping his face. Their thighs were touching, as well as their forheads, and their hands clasped tightly together. Wrapping wings around one another, they felt their limbs hardning with that hint of crimson color Ray knew was the rising sun. And it was a memory that slid into darkness as two statues occupied Jeffry's library for that day.

* * *


End file.
